


Every Family Needs A Jon

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aunt Lyanna, Coming Out, Cousin Incest, Cousin Jon, Dad Ned, F/F, F/M, Family first, Feelings, Gay, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Reference Sexual Harassment, Joffrey isnt a bitch, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian, M/M, Modern Era, Mom Catelyn, Multi, R plus L equals J, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Slash, Stark Siblings - Freeform, Starks are rich, Targaryen are richer than Stark, Theon Stark, Theon is adopted, Threesome, Uncle Rhaegsr, Wealth People, confused feeling, family matters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Thirteen times Jon gave his family great relationship, and support. One time his family returned the favor.





	1. Robb

**[one]**

"Jon? Jon? Are you awake?" Robb whispered as he creeped into his younger cousin's room.

He had no reason to creep seeing as his mother, and father had already left earlier for their respected jobs. He was only whispering because he and Theon had bet who ever waked one of their baby siblings first had to make breakfast.

"No. I'm not, this is Jon's voicemail leave your message after the beep. Beep." Jon Snow groaned into his pillow as he watched Robb roll his eyes before entering his bedroom, glancing back Robb waited until his direwolf GreyWind entered and shutting the down behind them firmly.

Robb shuffled around the still dark room momentarily before the curtains were yanked open to reveal the blinding sun. Jon groaned louder when sunlight entered his vison before Robb planted himself onto the bed giving a good morning scratch to his cousin direwolf Ghost which seemed to take the payment as he jumped from the bed moving to his brother GreyWind down onto the floor.

"I hate you." Jon hissed as he buried his face into the pillow.

Robb chuckled filled his ears and he silently thanked God that his pillow hide the blush spreading across his face. Robb ran a hand through Jon's wild curls until Jon turned to lock eyes with him. "I love you too Jon."

"What do you need?" Jon asks after a moment of silence.

Robb didn't speak taking glances towards Jon covers that were still wrapped around his body tightly.

Jon rolled his eyes, “Come.” Jon ordered. He moved to the side and threw the covers back, signaling for Robb to join him.

It had been years since the last time he had shared a bed with Robb, but once there, it felt like the most natural place to be. Robb immediately tangled their feet together like they were small children again, muttering something about ‘ _gods, your still a blanket hog_ ’.

Down on the floor, the wolves had settled on the warm fur. Ghost had curled itself into a ball, and GreyWind was sort of wrapped around it with its head resting on the white’s neck. They were both occasionally letting out warm, contented hums.

Robb wrapped his arms around Jon, mirroring the wolves’ position. "I think I'm in love with Talisa."

Jon didn't even bother to seemed surprised by the new name of the girl. The last girl Robb mentioned was Jenye Poole and before her Myrcella with another before her.

"Think?" Robb knew that Jon was the right person to talk to. The slightly younger one didn't hold no type of judgement in his voice just simply calm and patience instead.

"I don't know for sure if I love her but I believe I do."

"Mhm. What about her makes you think you love her?"

"She’s everything I ever wanted in a woman."

"Mhm."

"She doesn’t take any type of bullshit. She’s kind, generous and determined. She who doesn't need a man she can do everything alone. She voices what's right instead of what people want to hear. Her eyes are dark but beautiful like yours. She makes me want to be better and try harder. To do the right thing and much more." Robb finishes watching Jon's face for any signs but the son of his Aunt didn't speak for a moment.

"Can you imagine marrying her? Starting a family?"

Robb didn't speak for a breath, "One day."

"Then go after her and never let her go."

"THEON!" 

Robb and Jon shared a look at the voice of their youngest sibling/cousin Arya. "Theon making breakfast." Jon whispered as Robb''s hand found its way into his hair.

"I'm in the mood for waffles." Robb whispered back.

"Didn't Rickon break the waffle iron last Thursday?" Jon asked.

"Exactly."


	2. Arya

**[two]**

"I'm coming!" Jon shouted at the person who keep banging onto the front door. Turning the corner Jon yanked the front door open only to get armful of drenched Arya. Jon opened his mouth to speak only to have Arya launch forward.

"Oof! Hello to you too Arya." Jon grunted out as he laid flat onto his back from the tackle he received. Ghost barked which Jon swore was a laugh as he laid back down on his bes.

His father, Rhaegar rushed out of his study at the sound to relax as he noted it was only to find Arya and Jon. "Jon? Arya? What's happening?" Rhaegar asked. He was alarmed because by now Arya would have spoken or gave her favorite uncle a hug.

Jon sent his father a confused look, "It's okay dad. I got it."

"Alright. Just make sure she gets dried off. Your aunt Catelyn would have our heads if she caught a cold." with that Rhaegar disappeared around the corner back into his study.

Jon glanced back down to his baby cousin who face was back buried into his chest, her arms squeezing him tighter. "Arya? Talk to me princess?" Jon pleaded but Arya arms only tighten around her.

"BoysarestupidandannoyingcreaturesespeciallyGendryWaters."

"I'm sorry but I'm still trying to master that language." Jon joked earning a punch to the side from Arya.

Arya sighed as she sat up on Jon's chest to comfortable to move, "I said boys are stupid and annoying especially Gendry Waters."

* * *

Gendry Waters was the oldest half brother of Myrcella Baratheon.

Myrcella Baratheon dated Robb briefly before they ended the relationship however in that amount of time Myrcella and Sansa formed a bond. A bond which continued even after her and Robb broke up. In result the Baratheon and Starks were around each other more than often. Gendry was one of Robert Baratheon many love children but the only one Robert knowledged which meant he was around also.

When Gendry meet Arya, the two formed a quick bond despite the boy being seventeen and Arya being fourteen. They became best friends.

* * *

"Waters? You mean Myrcella half brother Gendry?" Jon asked.

Arya nodded.

Jon started his cousin for a second longer now noticing her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen, and her eyes were red and swelling.

"Arya." Jon voice deepen at the thought of someone hurting one of his precious cousins especially Arya. It was no surprise to anyone that Arya and Jon formed a special bond probably making them closer then him and Robb.

"Arya did Gendry-" Jon started. If Gendry did anything to Arya, Jon would destroy the other. He would tear the boy limb from limb and feed him Ghost.

"No! He just kissed me and I got emotional because my heart's being stupid." Arya yelled only to finish with a whisper.

Jon sat up wrapping his arms around Arya as he stood up. Carrying the young Stark towards the living room Jon relaxed onto the couch with Arya still in his arms. Jon watched as Arya who laid into his chest her legs pulled into her chest.

"Tell me from the beginning what happened." Jon demamded.

"Gendry and me were walking home for school like always but he said he wanted to tell me something. He's been acting strange all day so I agreed to talk. He didn't talk until we got to the house then he kissed me out of nowhere. When it was over he was telling me he's always liked me and he wanted to take me on a date."

"What did you do after that?"

"I ran." Arya whispered.

 Jon sighed as he imagined the act in his head. No doubt Gendry felt terrible about it probably still in the exact spot waiting to apologize. 

"Well what's the problem?"

Arya gave Jon a ' _are you stupid_ ' look before throwing her hands in the arm dramatically. "He kissed me!"

"Did you kiss him back?"

Arya paused, before slowly nodding at her favorite cousin.

"Did you like it?"

Another nod.

"Do you like Gendry?"

Nervous nod.

"Then there you go. You like Gendry and there's nothing wrong with that. How about this you go back home and talk to him because I doubt the poor boy moved from that spot. He probably thinks he ruined you guys friendship."

"No way! We'll always be friends even with these stupid feelings."

"Well go tell him that and see how it goes."

"Okay but if it all blows up like I know it will, I want mint chocolate chip ice cream waiting for me." Arya demanded as she stood up. 

Jon bowed, "Yes master and I'll have the ores waiting too."

"You better."

* * *

Jon waved Arya off making sure the girl had his raincoat buttoned up all the way along with his umbrella. 


	3. Sansa

**[three]**

"Sansa? Are you okay? Where have you been! Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn have been looking for you for hours? Sansa, what's wrong?" Jon rushed out as he slid into the booth across from his cousin.

The red haired girl struck out in the small diner with her bright red hair, floral rompers and her black sandals. Jon knew immediately why she picked the place, no here would recognize her as one of the Starks.

Sansa didn't say anything, playing with her fingers. Jon watched before reaching over and grabbing his cousin's hands, "Sansa. What happened?"

* * *

“I… I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone. It has to stay between you and me, promise me that." Sansa whispered breaking the silence.

"Aye, Sansa whatever happens here, stays here." Jon replied softly moving to join Sansa in the one booth. Pulling his cousin into his side, Jon ran his fingers through her free hair.

"You can tell me anything", he said, almost a whisper. “There is nothing in this world that could drive me away from you, okay?”

Sansa nodded.

Instead of staring at nails Sansa turned towards Jon, he was now all she could see. She took a shaky breath, tears forming in eyes, "I'm gay."

* * *

Sansa closed her eyes waiting for Jon to shove her away, for him to scream at her for being disgusting, waiting just for something to happen. Instead Sansa jumped when Jon pulled her tighter into his arms cradling her face into his neck as the tears started to flow.

"Thank you Sansa." Pulling back Jon pressed a kiss to the girl's head and wiped away her tears, "Thank you trusting me enough to tell."

"Y-your not disgusted with me?" 

Jon hated how her voice cracked as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Never. You are Sansa Stark, my baby cousin, my little princess. Nothing you can ever do will make me love you any less nor will I ever be disgusted by you. If you like girls that's okay. Do you know why?"

Sansa shook her head.

"I'll tell you a secret, I like boys. We're one in the same." Jon whispered.

* * *

"I'm scared Jon." Sansa whispered as he stared out the window off Jon's truck as they turned down the street to the Stark estate.

Jon glanced towards one of his baby cousins, "It's gonna be okay. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to but if you do, I'll be here to support you."

"What if they hate me?" Sansa questioned.

"That's impossible."

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because they're family and nothing will ever change that."

"I just don't want to disappoint them. Mom's always talking about how lucky my husband will be. She's always bragging on me to her social groups. She even brings up why I'm not longer with Joffrey. I'm scared that she'll be disappointed in me." Sansa ended with a whisper.

Jon sighed as he pulled outside the gate of the Stark estate. He knew first hand how hard Aunt Catelyn could be especially on her children. Arya would never be the perfect daughter but Sansa was and Catelyn Stark never let anyone forget that.

"Listen to me, Sansa. Everything gonna work out I promise."

"If it doesn't."

"Then I'm here so is Aunt Lyanna, Aunt Elia, and Uncle Rhaegar. We'll support you."

"Thanks Jon." 

"Oh Sansa!" Jon called out as the girl climbed out. 

"Yeah?"

"Next time don't run away."


	4. Theon

**[four]**

"What the hell is going on with Theon?"

"Hello to you too Jon." Robb said as his cousin walked right into his room making himself comfortable on his bed. Jon ignored his cousin's sarcastic voice sending him a pointed look, as he started doing belly rubs on GreyWind's furry stomach.

"Robb. What's going on with Greyjoy?" Jon demanded.

Robb sighed as he dropped down to join his cousin on the bed. One hand found GreyWind's head as the other one wiped away the exhausted that had found its self on Robb’s face. "I don't know myself. He has to accompany Mother and Father to the party earlier because the rest of us were busy. When he came back, he went straight to his room. Mother and Father have both tried to get him to come out buthe refused. He didn't even speak when I tried. Mother even tried to send in the others but Bran was the only one he let in."

"What did Bran find out?"

"Theon gave him something." Robb muttered as he stood up. He moved towards his dresser and pulled out something. Jon stood up ignoring the betrayed look GreyWind sent him.

"What did give him?"

Robb turned towards his cousin with sad eyes, "His necklace. The Stark house necklace."

Jon felt his blood boil as Robb placed the necklace in his hand.

* * *

The Stark House necklace was created generations ago when the first Stark settled the North and made it what it was today. The necklaces itself was created by the first Lord Stark who ruled the whole north.

The necklace is a simple silver wolf headplaced on a matching silver circle behind it. On the sides of the circle, it reads 'the north remembers'. It was a family necklace passed down from generation to generation.

When Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn adopted Theon when he was eight. No one dared mention why the youngest Greyjoy was taken from his household.

The two had a long discussion before giving Theon a necklace. In the end, they had decided that Theon despite wanting to hyphen Stark onto his original last name Greyjoy, he was still a Stark regardless.

It didn't matter that he was adopted.

Once a Stark always a Stark.

* * *

Jon didn't bother knocking as he shoved the bedroom door opening ignoring Theon dramatic shout. Slamming the door shut behind him, Jon marched directly into Theon's space as he stared down the boy.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you acting like this?" Jon hissed.

Theon glared at Jon but made no attempt to answer the question. The second oldest Stark son took a seat on his bed staring at the ground.

"Theon! Why did you give Bran back the necklace?"

"I had too." Theon muttered.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard them at the party.”

Jon stopped as he took the seat beside Theon. He didn't speak but his eyes urged Theon to continue and the other man did after a few beats of silence.

"The other Starks. They thought it was time for the games to end. For Ned and Catelyn to stop trying to act like their my parents or at least stop acting like I’m their child. I will always be a Greyjoy. An pathetic Greyjoy who's own father didn't want him. I don't belong here."

"I don't either but I'm here."

Theon snorted, sending Jon a crooked smile "You're a Stark. I'm just a Greyjoy."

"So what? You are a Greyjoy but your also an Stark. Just like I'm Targaryen. You are more than your last name trust me I know.”

“How would you know anything! You mother is a Stark, at least you have the Stark blood in you!” Theon hissed.

“You think I was always accepted. Before you came they used to say the same things about me. How I was a disgrace, a stain on the Stark name and how I would never truly live up to either of my parents. If anyone understands your pain it’s me. But I ignored all of that. Those old fools are mad because they no longer have any control or any power. They know we are the ones who get finally say now and it scares them so they try to break us down before we realize how powerful we are."

"I’m still just a Greyjoy." Theon muttered.

Jon sighed, "No your not. No one is a true Stark because of their last names nor the family that their born in. Starks are made. Starks are confident and honorable people. Starks are loyal to death to those they cherish. Starks chase after what they want regardless of others feelings or comments. Starks are a family that thrive off each other accomplishment instead of their own. You are a Stark and fuck what anyone who says other wise.”

Theon stared at Jon for a while before nodding, “I guess you right.”

“Now, that’s handled. I believe this is yours.” Jon announced. He opened his hand and presented the Stark necklace to the other boy. Theon stared at the necklace for a moment before taking it and placing it back around his neck.

Jon smiled at Theon before getting up to leave.

“Hey Jon?” Theon called out to his cousin once he realized the door.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for this."

“It’s nothing us, Starks have to stick together.”


End file.
